Toadstool (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Toadstool. or less. Start of turn: You get +1 this turn. |flavor text = Toadstool can't stand being idle. When there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it. |trait = None}} Toadstool is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability destroys the zombie with 4 or less on its lane when it is played, and gives the plant hero +1 at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after it is played. It was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but was not obtainable until the New Year event. It was available from January 3, 2017 to January 10, 2017. It is now craftable. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Mushroom Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When played:' Destroy a Zombie here with 4 or less. Start of turn: You get +1 this turn. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description Toadstool can't stand being idle. When there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it. Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. *Animations added. Strategies With Toadstool is like The Smash's signature superpower, but with a little twist. Unlike his superpower, Toadstool costs a lot more, but comes with a decent plant that produces sun. In other words, it behaves similarly to , except with better stats and the ability to produce sun. Use it like how you would use Chomper, but with greater benefits to take out some stronger zombies like Portal Technician, Nurse Gargantuar, Undying Pharaoh, and others. For zombies with enough strength to evade Toadstool's ability, you can play strength-reducing cards like Water Balloons, Scorched Earth and Weed Whack to allow it destroy any zombie with less than 6 or 5 strength such as Shieldcrusher Viking, Trickster, , , etc. If you keep weakening stronger zombies multiple times, it is also possible to destroy powerful zombies like or Zombot 1000. In addition, when playing as Solar Flare, you can benefit Toadstool using Buff-Shroom or Punish-Shroom to make it even more dangerous. Against While Toadstool isn't very powerful, its ability is very dangerous. The best counter for its ability is to play high-strength zombies to fight it, or Gravestone zombies to avoid them from being destroyed before they can fight. However, Wall-Knight can play Doom-Shroom and instead, so do not always rely on this strategy when you are against him. For Toadstool itself, tricks like Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, and Cakesplosion can easily destroy it. Gallery HeroesToadstoolStats.png|Toadstool's statistics Toadstoolcard.jpg|Toadstool's card IMG 2308.png|Toadstool's grayed-out card IMG 2309.png|Toadstool's grayed-out card with an info button Toadstoolhd.png|HD Toadstool Toadst88l.jpg|Toadstool with 8 /8 ToadstoolAttacking.png|Toadstool attacking ToadstoolwithSelectionIcon.png|Toadstool with a selection icon DeadToadstoolPvZH.png|Toadstool destroyed Toadstool blinking.png|Toadstool blinking Toadstool Using Ability New.jpg|Toadstool producing sun Toadstood devour Congar Zombie.jpg|Toadstool activating its ability 3 Toadstool On The Field.jpg|3 Toadstools on the field Event Rewind Bundle PvZH.jpg|Toadstool in an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle ShrunkenToadstool.png|Toadstool shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower EspressoFiestaonToadstool.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being used on Toadstool NibbleonToadstool.jpg|Nibble being used on Toadstool that thing with the tongue and the toad and that it craps out sun or whatever lol.png|Toadstool's sprite sheet ToadstoolCardImage.png|Toadstool's card image Old Toadstool producing sun.png|Toadstool producing sun or activating its ability (pre-1.12.6 update) Trivia *Its description is nearly identical to the first and last sentences of its Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is the third female mushroom featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the first being Grow-Shroom and the second Button Mushroom. **It is the only mushroom out of these three to be featured in another ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. *It is the second plant in the Solar class, the first being Fume-Shroom. *It is the only card in the Solar class. See also * Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Animal cards Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants